Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Serpent Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure Better Together S1 and S2. Everyone are celebrating Sun's birthday when an ancient evil is released and wants to take over Canterlot City. To make matters worse, he wants to make Sun his bride. Can the Magic of Friendship save the world and Sun from their fate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sun's Birthday Party Celebration

Early in the morning, the sun begins to rise into the sky. Canterlot City is starting a fresh new day. Sleeping in her bedroom, Sun has not awaken yet. The rays of the sun enters in the room, and shines on Sun's face.

She also hears someone calling out her name, "Sun! Sun!"

Sun begins to open her eyes with a tired look. As she opens she can see someone staring at her in the face, but blurry to make it out. When she's fully awake and her vision clear, she can see baby Regana, sitting on her stomach.

Sun smiles, and says, "Morning Regana, how did you get here?"

Sun begins to sit up as the baby crawls off of her stomach.

Suddenly, her friends jumps up, and happily shout, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Sun!"

Sun becomes surprised to see her friends in her room. What's more is that they decide to give her a surprise wake up call.

Sun smiles, and says, "Wow, Pinkie! When you told, me about having the party the beginning of sunrise, you weren't kidding!"

"Of course I wasn't kidding, it's your birthday. I want it to have all day to have the best party every," Pinkie happily says.

Fluttershy shyly asks with a smile, "Were you surprised?"

"I was surprised alright," Sun says.

Rarity and Adagio come over and each of them are holding bag.

Rarity turns to the others, "Now you all will go down stairs while Adagio and I help Sun get ready."

After everyone leaves the room, except for Regana, Rarity and Adagio are getting Sun ready for their birthday party. They brush her hair, do her nails, and put on a little make up. Soon enough, they have Sun ready for her party.

Downstairs, Applejack, Fluttershy, Falling Star, Screwball, Apple Bloom, and Discord are making breakfast while some are putting the last touch in the backyard for the party or getting the dining room table ready for breakfast.

Rarity comes in, and says, "Alright, our birthday girl is ready."

Sun walks into the kitchen to show everyone her birthday clothes. She is wearing magenta dress going down to her ankles with a transparent skirt and has red and yellow flames on the bottom of the dress and shimmering suns around it, and the middle of the top dress, black boots, and a matching blouse jacket. Her hair is in a ponytail and has a shimming sun attached to it. She is also wearing a small gold tiara on her head.

Everyone look to see how beautiful she is in the clothes and little makeup.

"Sun, you're as purtty as an apple bloom bloom in spring," Applejack complements.

"And you look just like a princess," Fluttershy adds.

Falling Star giggles, and says, "She is a princess."

"Right," Fluttershy replies with with cheeks blushed.

Rainbow and the others come in to see Sun's new outfit.

"Nice clothes Sun," Rainbow comment.

"Wow! You're beautiful," Sonata adds.

Adagio comes into the kitchen with Regana in her arms.

Regana smiles at Sun, and happily says, "Pretty pretty."

"Even Regana thinks your pretty," Pinkie replies.

Wire Wolf begins to blush to see how beautiful Sun is. With her hair up, a little make up on her face, and wearing elegant clothes, Sun looks like a real princess.

Wire Wolf manages to say, "It… it looks… nice on you."

"Thank you," Sun replies, blushing back.

The girls smiles to see the two looking at each other with red cheeks.

Discord breaks the stare, and says, "Alright kids, time for you to head to the dining room. Breakfast is almost ready.

Pinkie takes Sun by the hand, "But first, we want you to open a very special present in the backyard."

Sun looks at Pinkie with a confused.

Pinkie takes Sun and the others to the backyard to see a giant purple present with a yellow ribbon tied on it.

"What is that?" Sun questions.

Pinkie giggles, and says, "You have to open it and see for yourself."

"Okay?" Sun questions.

Sun walks over to the box, and looks at it. She wonders what Pinkie has wrapped in there. She looks to see the stream of the yellow ribbon, and grab hold of it. Curious about what it is, Sun pulls on the ribbon and unties it. Then the box's lid pop open, and the four walls fall down in opposite direction.

When the walls are down, Sun gasp in surprise to see who is in the box.

She sees Princess Twilight, the Pony Falling Star, Somnambula, and her Equestrian family.

They all happily shout, "Happy Birthday Sun!"

"I… I can't believe it! You all came to my party!" Sun surprisingly says with a smile.

Sun Stone walks over and gives Sun a hug, "Of course we came sweetie. We wouldn't want to miss your birthday party."

"It's great to see you mom, and you too dad," Sun says, looking at her mother and father.

Then Sun gives her dad a hug.

"It's great to see you pumpkin, look how much you grown," Phoenix says.

Rocky and Sunshine run over, and give Sun a hug.

"Hi Rockey. You to Sunshine," Sun happily says.

Scarlet comes over, and says, "It's great to see you little sis."

"And you look so beautiful," Rosemary adds.

Sun hugs Scarlet and Rosemary, "It's great to see you too."

Sun looks to see Princess Twilight and the Pony Falling Star.

"It's so great to see you Sun," Princess Twilight says.

Then Pony Falling Star says, "I'm so happy to come to your party."

"I'm so happy you guys are able to come," Sun says.

Princess Twilight, Sun, and Pony Falling Star give each other a hug with a smile on their face.

Sun turns to see Somnambula, and happily says, "I'm glad you are also able to come to my party."

"And I'm glad to have come. I thought it will be nice to come to your party to spend time with you and your friends. Plus, I like to know if you can show me around this world after the party," Somnambula says.

Sun nods her head, "Sure."

Somnambula and Sun give each other a hug.

Pinkie happily says, "Now that you got very special and important morning present, it's time to go inside and get some breakfast."

Right on cue Discord calls out, "Alright everyone, breakfast is ready."

Everyone begin to head inside so they can get some breakfast. The gang have made a variety of food for the humans and the ponies. Of course, Sun is able to help them get food that only they can eat with she and Fluttershy being vegetarians.

In the Canterlot City Museum, the security guard is looking around for any intruders breaking in. Since the museum will be opening soon, this will be a last inspection to make sure the artifacts and treasures are still in place.

Suddenly, he hears some strange hissing sounds that freak the young guard out.

"Wha-what in the world?" The young guard questions.

The young guard grabs the baton from his uniform, and brings out his flashlight to check out the room.

He slowly walks into the room, and asks, "Um, hello… is anyone here?"

"I-I-I-I have a baton, and… and I'm not afraid to use it," The guard scaredly says, and knows it's not true about him not being scared.

The young guard walks into the room to look around for who is in there. He hears a strange sound, and quickly turns with a scared look. Suddenly, something slithers past him from behind, and the guard quickly turns in fright.

"Alright… you better come out now, or… or else!" the young guard scaredly demands.

The young guard looks at the dark corner of the room to hear something over there.

Suddenly, yellow eyes open from the darkness, and evilly questions, "Or elsssse what?"

The young guard becomes stunned and about ready to scream. The being hold the gold staff, and the ruby eyes begin to glow.

The voice comes up again in a soothing tone, "Don't be afraid, jussst relaxssss!"

The guard stops becoming scared and his eyes turn bright red as he become dazed.

The being smiles, and evilly chuckle.

The being leaves the shadow to reveal a silver snake person with yellow eyes. He is wearing a black cloak. The being looks like a cobra, and has a hood.

"Now, tell me where is my whereabouts young one and what kind of creature are you," the creature asks.

"You're in Canterlot City Museum. I'm a human being, " the man answers in a daze.

"Human you say? Are there any more here?" The snake asks.

"Yes," The young guard answers, still under a powerful spell.

The creature chuckles, and says, "So I was sent to a whole different world after being imprisoned. I will conquer this new world, and all of these humans will bow before me. But before I do that… "

He looks at the young mean, and asks, "Tell me, where can I find some… snakes?"

Later in the morning, the gang are throwing Sun the best birthday party ever. Everyone who are invited have come to the birthday party. Even, Gloriosa, her brother Timber, Juniper Montage, Vignette Valencia, and the Shadowbolt girls come to the party come to the party.

Everyone have food at the BBQ, drinks from the cooler, play games, and talk among friends. Some are also in the house doing other kinds of activities. In the living room, Sun and her group of friends, and other made from their crazy adventures are talking among themselves.

Indigo is telling them something that happen to her not long ago, "And then I said if I'm batting clean up then I'm not playing."

"I can't believe you said that," Rainbow says.

"Even we can't believe it," Sour replies.

Then Juniper asks, "So Sun, are you and Wire Wolf dating or something?"

"Well uh, we did went out a few places, but I don't know if they're consider a date," Sun answers with her cheeks blush.

"Oh you're blushing," Vignette says with glee.

Then she and Juniper start giggling making Sun blush too.

Sunny firmly says, "Alright cut it out you two. You both talk too much."

"Not that much," Vignette replies.

"That's right," Juniper replies.

Wallflower asks, "So Juniper, is it true that your uncle is a movie director?"

"He is. One of the moves he loves to work on is the Daring Do series. And I love them too. And here's a spoiler alert, my uncle's next move is going to be Daring Do and the Eternal Flower," Juniper answers.

"OMG! That is like one of my favorite Daring Do book. I even posted review on what I think of the book, and blogs when I got to Daring Do convention," vignetresays.

"I love that book to. They show different varieties of flowers. Even though the Eternal flower might not be real," Wallflower shyly answers.

"Might?" Rainbow questions.

"I think what Wallflower means is that with magic going around, it wouldn't be surprising if a flower that gives people immorality would exist, or been created by wild magic," Sugarcoat replies.

"I know what you mean. We have dealt with crazy magic that turned objects and people magical. But… I'm glad I'm glad that we're going to have a fun party without things getting to crazy," Sun says with a smile.

Then Lemon says, "Speaking of crazy, Pinkie told us a few things, but having trouble believing it."

"What's that?" Sun questions.

"For one, is it true that you're actually a princess," Sunny answers.

Sun blushes and answers, "Yes. I am a princess, but I don't expect you guys to treat me like one."

"Whatever you say?" Lemon says.

Sour asks, "I do have one, how come Twilight's pony counterpart doesn't wear glasses?"

Both Twilight looks at each other with confused looks.

Princess Twilight answers, "I don't fully understand it myself. From what Sun and Twi told me is that she actually made a habit of staying up late reading in the dark."

"Yes. My vision kind of got bad after various time of reading in the dark," Twilight sheeply answers.

The five Shadowbolts look at with with straight looks.

"Seriously, you read in the dark. They make your vision worse," Sour replies.

"Yeah," Twilight replies.

Vignette speaks, "But still, I can't believe that you all have some crazy way of letting magic getting the better of someone's judgement."

"Some were more than others," Rarity replies.

"Yeah. Some of you got turned into magical versions of yourselves," Rainbow adds.

Aria rolls her eyes, "More like Monstrous."

"Aria, that's mean," Sonata scolds.

Sun turns to Princess Twilight, and says, "It's too bad that Starlight and Spike able to come."

"Yeah, but she's going with Trixie to Saddle Arabia for a magic tour. Spike is getting flying lessons from Smolder and Rainbow Dash," Princess Twilight says.

"Knowing Rainbow, the pony version is going to give him an extreme crash course," Applejack remarks.

The others then start laughing.

Rainbow sarcastically says, "Ha ha very funny."

"Either way, it was very nice of you guys to invite us, "Gloriosa says.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you guys for a while," Timber adds.

"We are so glad that we get to come to your birthday party," Wallflower adds.

Then Sour Sweet says, "Yeah. In a away, we really ow you and the others for always saving the day from magic."

"And saving our necks from corruption as well," Vignette adds.

"Yeah. And you also helped us with the problems we have," Gloriosa says.

"It's no problem guys, I'm just glad you all weren't hurt by Equestrian Magic," Sun says.

"I have to agree," Princess Twilight replies.

"Well either way, as long as you got your bestest best friends by your side, whatever Equestrian Magic come over will be stopped by the Magic of Friendship," Pinkie happily says.

Unknown to the gang something magical and dangerous is going to happen, and it will take their magic and friendship to stop it.

In a Viper House, The creature comes silering in after hypnotizing the security guard and zoo keepers. He looks around to see the dazed humans opening up all the cages and terrariums, and the snakes are slithering out and toward the snake creature.

"Hello my reptilian brethren. I Apep, am your new master, and together we will rule over this new world," The creature Apep says.

Apep raises his staff to make the ruby eyes glow, and all the snakes eyes begin to glow as well. Apep evilly smirks to see the snakes are under his control now.

Back at Sun's house everyone is having a great time doing all kinds of activities. But then, thunder begins to echo into the sky. Sun and the others hear the thunder clashing, and run outside.

"What's going on? Adagio asks.

"It doesn't seem to be any storm clouds," Rainbow says.

Everyone head to the front yard to see something shocking that cause them to gasp in shock. They see gray clouds red light far in the city. Everyone are starting to grow concern about what they're seeing.

Sun manages to speak, "Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Serpent

Sun and the gang look to see what is happening. A strange dark cloud shining red appears from nowhere, and it's coming from Canterlot City. They know that weird things happen like that when… When Equestrian Magic is involved.

Rainbow groans and shouts in annoyance, "Really! Now of all times!"

"It seems like it," Aria replies.

She sighs, and says, "Just once I like to have a good time in a special event without any magic ruining everything."

"Why does this always happens to us?" Pony Falling Star wonders.

"I don't know, but we need to check this out," Sun says, looking at the city.

The girls are rather surprised to hear it.

Pinkie asks, "But… What about your party?"

"I know. I've been excited about celebrating my birthday with you all, but we have to do something. If magic continues whoever is controlling it will put the people endanger," Sun says.

Applejack comes over, "If you're plannin' on goin', then I'm goin'."

"Me too," Princess Twilight says.

Everyone else nod their heads in reply agreeing that they need to do something.

Sun smiles, and says, "Then let's get going."

She turns to the other group, and says to the Shadowbolt girls, "Guys, think you can keep an eye on things while we're gone. And tell me dad and other family what's going on. Make sure to get everyone inside if things get dangerous."

"Right," the Shadowbolt girls.

Sun, the rest of the main eleven, Princess Twilight, Pony Falling Star, and Wire Wolf leave the house and make their way to the city. The Shadowbolt girls, Vignette, Wallflower, Juniper, Gloriosa, and Timer watch as the heroes are going to save the day again.

Sugarcoat is the first to take charge, "Alright everyone, while Sun and the others are away, we need to make sure the party goes without them worrying about the danger. We should also tell Discord about the situation."

Everyone in the group nod their heads in reply.

Sun and her friends are running as fast as the can so they can get to the city.

Sometime later, the group of friends are able to reach the city, but they look to see it deserted. There isn't a single soul on the street of the city.

"This place is as quiet as a desert," Applejack replies.

Wire Wolf looks around, "There's no one here."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Princess Twilight worriedly says.

Then Twilight nods her head agreeing to the situation.

Suddenly, Adagio hears something and uses her magic to hear screaming and loud thundering sound.

"Um guys, I think we got a problem," Adagio replies.

The gang look up ahead to see something coming their away. Closer inspection, they can see a stampede of people running and screaming in fright. Many are also holding their things and or their children as doing do.

Rainbow exclaim, "Stampede!"

Sun and her friends move out of the way, and the scared people running past them. The people continue to scream various words: run, hurry, and… Snake?"

Once the stampede is gone, the gang look back at the running crowd with confused looks.

Sonata is the first to question, "Uh… Did someone just said… snake?"

Fluttershy and Adagio geodes begin to glow, and hear something.

"I… I hear hissing coming right towards us, and it definitely sounds like a snake," Adagio says.

Then Fluttershy worriedly says, "And it doesn't sound like there's one snake, but multiple."

"Multiple?" Sun questions.

The gang look ahead to see something moving from the ground. A stampede of slithering serpents chasing the people.

Princess Twilight and Human Twilight flinch in fear to to her snake phobia, and scream, "Snakes!"

"Run!" Rainbow adds in fright.

The gang begin begin to runaway from the reptiles that is chasing after them.

"Why are they chasing us?" Falling Star asks.

Rarity turns to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, can you be a dear and ask the, why they're scaring the daylights out of people of Canterlot City."

"I'll… I'll try," Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy uses the magic of her geode and slows down to talk to the snakes.

Once she is close to them, Fluttershy asks, "Um excuse me, think you all can tell me why you all are chasing the people. I'm sure if you have a problem, we can work things out."

But the snakes hiss, and four Cobras begin to launch to Fluttershy. Fluttershy screams in fright as they begin to attack, but Rainbow runs back, and uses her super speed to save Fluttershy prevent the snakes' poison could get in. The snakes have hit the ground missing their target.

Rainbow reaches the others as they continue to run from the serpents.

"I… I don't understand. The snakes don't seem to understand me, and… And they have glowing red eye," Fluttershy scaredly says.

"Red eyes?" Adagio questions.

"Yeah. I saw them too," Rainbow confirms.

Sun disuse, "Someone must be controlling them."

"But who has the power to control snakes?" Falling Star questions.

"I might have an idea, and I have my suspicions about it. But for now, we need to get everyone to a safe place," Sun says.

"It seems at our best way to do it is to split up so we can cover more ground," Princess Twilight says.

"Right. Each of you pair up and scatter around the city," Sun instruct.

"You got Sun," Pony Falling Star says.

With that, they split up to in opposite directions to save the townspeople and stop the snakes from attacking.

People begin to run from the snakes are seeing them catch up. Just then, Applejack uses her super strength to grab hold of the cars, and put them between the running people and the serpents. Rainbow then uses her super speed to get the people inside the stores. The people who are is die barricade the door so the snakes can't get in.

At another part of town young kids are being cornered by rattlesnakes. Before they can bit the kids, a wall made of diamonds appear, and the snakes are being levitated by blue magic. Rarity uses met magic to protect the children while Twilight uses her magic to put the snakes in the bag.

Falling Star and Sonata find some Crystal Prep students are coiled up by large pythons and anacondas. Falling Star uses her star to create cold light over them. The snakes start to feel tired and uncoil the students. The students soon runaway to get to safety. Sonata uses her water magic to create a water cage and freezes it.

Pinkie then uses her sprinkles to surrounds the snakes and explodes, causing them to get scared. Then Adagio blows them away with her hyper singing voice.

Wire Wolf uses his power to swat the snakes away from the people if they get to close. At the same time, Aria uses her star chain to tie the snakes up, and trapped them in a ball of star chain.

Sun, Fluttershy, Princess Twilight, and Pony Falling Star do their best to guide the people to a safe place. They guide the people to a hotel so that they will get to higher ground from the slithering serpents.

Fluttershy asks, "Do you think that everyone we can find?"

"I think that covers everyone from here. We need to find as many people as we can and bring them to the hotel," Sun informs.

"Right," the girls reply.

Then they run in different directions to stop the snakes raid.

Outside of the city, there is a old two three story house that looks like it hasn't been seen or used in years. Inside the house, the place looks like it's been completely new. There are vases, furniture, and counters that has been spotless. The walls has been make into an Egyptian style, and the rooms have been cleaned up, dusted and washed.

In a room downstairs, Apep uses his magic on an old mirror to create a magical mirror that allows him to see through the snakes' eyes.

He watch as the people scream and panic from then. Be becomes disturbed to see humans are rising against him, and have special magical abilities.

Apep chuckles, and says, "So it seems that this town also has magica as well, and humans who knows how to use them for good. Of course, I will not let these meddling kids get in the way of my conquest."

He raises his staff and the ruby eyes begin to glow.

He sends the message to the snakes, "Hear me my slithering serpents, there are human beings who is trying to stop us! You must find them and destroy the, so I can take over this city! And soon… I will make this world my own to control!"

The snakes eyes glow red and hear their master command. They turn their heads away from the people and each one turn towards the girls and boy who has the power to stop them.

Just then, King snakes begin to launch themselves at Applejack.

Rainbow shouts, "Look out Aj!"

Applejack looks and dodge out of the way.

"I think the snakes know we're trying to stop the," Applejack says,

"Then let's take them down," Rainbow eagerly says.

Soon the two begin to fight off the snakes.

At a different part of town, Pinkie, Adagil. Twilight and Rarity find each other, and are having snake trouble. They uses their magic to keep the snakes away. But every time they do that, more snakes appear to attack.

"Why are the snakes aiming for us?" Rarity asks using her diamonds.

"Someone must know we're trying to stop them and sends the snakes after us," Adagio suspects.

"That means that someone knows about us having magic and is trying to stop us," Twilight adds.

Then Pinkie wonders, "But who is controlling all these snakes?"

"That's what I like to know," Rarity worriedly adds.

"We have to wait until we get away from them. Then join up with the others," Twilight answers.

The girls continue to use their magic as they run to find the hotel Sun has tell them about getting the people too.

Falling Star, Sonata, Aria, and Wire Wolf are doing what they can to get the people to safety as they are also protecting themselves from the vipers' wrath.

"These snakes just won't quit," Aria groans.

"Yeah. My arms are starting to give out on me, and my hands are pruning," Sonata replies.

Wire Wilf turns to them, "I know this is tiring, but we have to protect the people in the city. But still, where are those snakes coming from."

"Right," The girls reply.

With that, they continue to fight of the serpents.

At the hotel, Sun and the others haven't been able to get far. Two giant pythons are heading towards the, and the hotel. Sun turns back to see the people are getting scared, and knows that she needs to do something.

Sun turns to the girls, "Guys, you need to get in the hotel, and I'll lead the snakes away.

"What?! No Sun, it's too dangerous," Pony Falling Star worriedly replies.

"It's the only way," Sun repels.

"No it's not. We'll find another way," Princess Twilight denies.

"There's no time. We can't let those pythons get close to anyone. If I lead them away, you and everyone else will be safe," Sun sternly says.

"But…" Fluttershy begins to protest.

But Sun interjects, "Please girls, we need to protect everyone, and I can use my wings to lose them."

The three look at each other with concern looks on their faces.

Princess Twilight walks to Sun, and calmly says, "Just promise to be careful, okay."

"Okay," Sun answers.

Princess Twilight, Pony Falling Star, and Fluttershy run inside while Sun transform making her extended tail, wings, and pony ears appear.

Sun flies in the air, and says, "Hey you serpents, you don't look so tough. You both look like giant uh, caterpillars."

Sun then flies away. The pythons don't like the remarks, and they slither after her. They head past the hotel entrance, and the the friends watch as Sun is leading the pythons away.

Princess Twilight worriedly says to herself, "Please be careful."

Sun flies down the street to lead the snakes away. Sun turns her head back to see the pythons are chasing after her. Soon, Sun finds herself in the forest just outside of Canterlot City. The snake slithers up in the tree, and try to get the jump on Sun, but the girls uses her wings and allelity to dodge the snakes mouths or tails.

Sun knows that the snakes are not going to give up, and needs to get out of here. She turns her head back to see the snakes are not anymore, and believes that they give up the chase. But when she turns her head…

Wham!

A python's tail hit her, and cause her to fall back making her the tree. Then falls to the ground close to her.

Sun has fallen to the ground, and groans as she begins to sit up. As Sun tries to get up, two big pythons begin to surround her with their coils. Their eyes continue to glow as they stare down at Sun.

Sun is able to sit up as she rubs her head, and groans, "Ow… my… my head!"

The pain becomes too much for her, and soon enough. Sun has fallen into unconsciousness, and the snakes see the opportunity to strike.

Before the snakes can attack, Apep, who is seeing through the snakes' eyes shouts, "Wait!"

The snakes stop before they can attack.

Watching from the snakes' eyes, Apep takes a close look at Sun with great interest.

He says, "Can it be… She looks like so much Sun Goddess, my long lost love."

He can remember when he uses the staff to take over in his pony form. He has Sun Goddess in chains by the hooves and neck. Apep's pony form walks to her and presents a ring.

"She spurned my attention millenia ago… but now, I have a second chance," Apep says to himself.

He looks at the magic mirror seeing Sun unconscious after the fall.

"This time she will be mine!" Apep says.

Then he commands the pythons, "Bring her to me!"

Hearing their master's orders, they pythons coil Sun up so they can carry her. After having Sun coiled up, they slither away with Sun in tow. Sun is now being taken to Apep, and might not be able to escape.

On the ground, her geode necklace has fallen to the ground after Sun fallen unconscious, and remains on the ground as Sun is taken being away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Captured Sun

After fighting off the snakes, the rest of the gang meet Princess Twilight, and the others at the hotel. However, when the others reach the three friends, they become stunned what Princess Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pony Falling Star explain.

"Sun allowed those pythons to chase her while you get everyone safely in the hotel!" Applejack exclaims.

"I know what Sun did sounds crazy, but she said that it's the only way to make sure everyone is safe," Princess Twilight say.

Then Pony Falling Star worriedly says, "But you have to admit, Sun hasn't come back, and it's like an hour ago."

"That's not a good sign," Rarity worriedly replies.

Wire Wolf turns to the others, and says, "We have to find her. Do you know which way she went."

Princess Twilight points to the direction, "She went that away."

"Right. Princess Twilight, you, Starry, Falling Star, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Adagio will stay in the hotel in case the snakes come back. The rest of is will try to find Sun," Wire Wolf inform.

Wire Wolf and his group head to the direction Sun is going while, Princess Twilight and the others walk into the hotel to calm the people in side and to stay guard. Wire Wolf and the others hope to find Sun as soon as possible.

In the mansion, Apep is spying on the group of friends from one of his snake spies.

Apep chuckles, and says, "Well, it lookssss like the ones who oppossssse me are looking for their friend. What they won't know where sssshe is won't hurt me."

Just then, Apep hears the door opening, and turns to see the two pythons slithering in here. He evilly smiles to see the unconscious girl wrapped in their coils.

Apep slithers up to them, and says, "Good job, I'll take it from here."

Apep grab hold of girl as the pythons uncoil her. He looks at her amber color face, and her crimson red and gold yellow hair. After hearing the conversation of the friends, he also knows the girl's name.

Apep chuckles, and says, "So you're name issss Sssssun. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The resssssemblance is unbelievable, ssssshe's practically Sssssun Goddessssss' double in another form."

Apeps slithers away as he carries Sun in his arms.

He takes Sun into one of the large rooms. The room has dark red blankets with a matching pillow, a clear canopy, and curtains. There's also a few small furniture next to the beds, one of them has a lamp and another has a vase with fake roses and baby breaths, and a furniture with a mirror.

Apep lays Sun down on the bed, and admire her beauty.

He rubs Sun's right cheek with his scaly hand, and says, "You are ravisssshing and beautiful, and sssssoon, you ssssshall become my beautiful bride."

Apep brings his staff with his tail, and takes it in his hand.

"I like to see your memories so that I get to know you more," Apep says.

The staff ruby red gems begin to glow bright and Sun's is surrounded by the magical aura. He is going to see every last of Sun's memories and that includes everything sun has done over the years.

After a few hours of walking, Wire Wolf and the others are looking to see if they can find Sun, or any signs of her.

Aria groans, "We've been walking for two hours and no sign of Sun."

"Maybe Sun didn't came this way," Sonata suggests.

"No. Sun definitely came this way. I think I can smell the perfume Sun is wearing," Wire Wolf interjects.

"How do you know about the perfume she's wearin'?" Applejack asks.

"Well, Rarity did put some perfume on Sun before coming down stairs. I think she put a rose scented perfume on it," Rainbow replies.

Then Wire Wolf says, "And it looks like the snakes were here as well. Let's start looking."

With that, the gang begin to look around to see if there's anything that can lead them to Sun.

Aria and Sonata look around the trees. Applejack and Wire Woolf look in the bushes and rock caverns. Rainbow springs up her wings to look high in the trees. They search and search for Sun, but so far none of them are able to find her. Not even a trail from the pythons who have chase her here.

The gang meet up again to talk about their successful progress.

"This is so hopeless. We looked all over this forest and Sun is not here," Rainbow complains.

Aria says, "Like I said earlier, maybe she didn't came here."

"But she has to have come here. I can sense Sun being here and the snakes were here as well," Wire Wolf says.

Sonata looks on the ground as the group begin to fight with each other. Sonata then notices something shiny on the ground under the bush. Sonata kneels down to the bush to see what is shining. She lets out a gasp and makes a scared look on her face.

"Look Wire Wolf, Sun must have gone somewhere else for all we know. If she was here, there will be something, but there isn't," Aria sternly says.

Suddenly Sonata worriedly speaks, "Um guys, Sun was here. And… I think something bad happen."

"Why you say that?" Rainbow asks.

Sonata holds out the red and yellow color geode, and sadly says, "Sun wouldn't leave this behind, would she?"

The others gasp in shock.

"That's Sun's geode necklace!" Applejack exclaims.

"What's it doing here of all places?" Rainbow asks.

Wire Wolf turns to Sonata, and asks, "Where did you find this?"

"I sound in under the bush. Over there," Sonata answers, pointing to the bush.

Wire Wolf goes to the bush Sonata has found the necklace. Wire Wolf looks around, and notices something.

Wire Wolf presents a transparent object, and says, "I think I know what happened to Sun."

"What is that?" Aria asks.

"It looks like… snakes scales?" Rainbow replies.

Wire Wolf firmly says, "I don't think Sun was able to get away from those pythons."

The girls gasp in shock, and knows what all of this means… Sun must have been captured by the pythons.

Back to where Sun is, she is starting to wake up from her unconsciousness. She slowly opens her eyes as she lets out a groan. She lifts her body to sit up, and rubs her head as she feels a bit of pain from the blow.

Sun looks with half open eyes, and questions, "What… what happen?"

Sun rubs her head, and says, "Ow! I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

Sun quickly opens her eyes fully to see that she is not in the same place she has been in.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Sun asks herself in fright.

Sun looks to find herself in a strange room, even if it's nice. Sun looks to see a brown door. She walks over to see if she can find out where she's at. But when she tires to open it, Sun finds that the door is locked.

"Locked," Sun questions.

Sun then notices a window, and look through it to see a large forest. What's more, she can see a kind of barrier surrounded the house.

"What is this place? I don't remember this place being here before. More importantly, who brought me here?" Sun questions.

Sun then remembers her phone is in her pocket. She brings it out to call the gang, but the plan isn't going so well either."

"No service here. Aw man," Sun groans with an annoyed look.

Sun walks back to the bed and sits to think of a way to get out of the room, and find out where she is. Sun looks out the window to see the sun shining. She sighs in sadness because this birthday hasn't been going so well. Sun is so lost in thought, that she doesn't know that someone is standing behind her.

Sun continues to look out the window and think on where she is, and how to get out. Suddenly, something covers her eyes making her jump a little. Then something wraps around her waist pinning her arms.

"Hello my beautiful Sssssun," A hissing voice says.

Sun gasp in shock to hear the voice and hiss. Something removes themselves from in front of Sun's eyes, and then puts them on her shoulders

"Welcome to my abode," The voice says.

Nervosus, Sun asks, "Who… who are you?

"It'ssss undersssstandable that you might not fully know who I am. After all, it's been a thousand yearsssss ssssince I was imprissssioned in my own staff," The voice says.

Sun gasps in shock to realizes who this eyes, "Apep!"

"Yessss," Apep says.

He lets go of Sun's shoulders and slithers in front of Sun. Sun gasps in surprise to see the serpent right in front of her. Sun gulps and worried he might try to do something to her.

Apep stares at Sun, and moves a strain of hair from Sun's face. Then lifts her face to him by the chin.

"It'sss nice to meet you Ssssun, you are ravisssshing and beautiful," Apep says.

"You… you know my name?" Sun questions in shock.

"I do, my little princessssss. I ssssaw your memories and all the adventuressss you had. And…" Apep says.

He then lets out a chuckle, and says, "I also know what you are not only resembles, but also a descendent of my lovely Sun Goddessssss."

The causes Sun to become stunned, Apep know exactly who Sun is, and her being the descendent of Sun Goddess and Horus. What makes her scared is to see the smile on his face.

"Uh why are you looking at me?" Sun nervously asks.

"I'm just staring at your beauty. Your lovely teal color eyes, fiery color hair and your amber skin, "Apep says as he leans closer to Sun.

Apep adds, "And soon my serpent army will bring the city to its knees and you and I shall rule this Canterlot City. And soon, this world."

"What do you mean that you and I will rule?" Sun questions.

"Ssssimple my dear, you my dear shall be my queen. But first, you shall become by bride," Apep answers with an evil grin.

"I'm going to what?!" Sun exclaims in shock.

"You are to be come my bride my dear. Once you are my bride, you will become queen of my ideal serpent world. Everything will soon become yours, "Apep says with an evil grin.

Sun nervously says, "Um… listen I… I do appreciate you taking an interest in marriage… I mean I'm sure you a nice guy when you wanted, but I just… don't think I'm ready to get married yet."

"Oh there's nothing for you to worry about, I'm sure thingssss will work out jusssst fine," Apep says.

He uncoils his tail from Sun's waist getting her arms free. Sun moves her arms and feel her wrist after being pin between her body.

Apep wraps his hand around Sun's shoulder, "Why don't you come with me, and i'll sssshow you our new home."

Sun breaks free from Apep's grip, "That is very nice of you but I can't stay, I need to get back to my friends. They must be very worried about me."

"Sssorry my dear, but I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere. By the end of the day, you and I will soon wed," Apep remarks.

Sun runs to the door, and leaves as she shouts, "Well, I won't do it! You can't make me!"

After Sun runs out the door, she quickly closes it.

Apep chuckles as he rubs the head of the staff, "There's nothing I need to worry, she won't be going too far."

Back at the hotel, Wire Wolf and the others explain about finding Sun's geode necklace close to the woods. Princess Twilight, and the others know that this is bad news.

"So you found Sun's geode in the woods," Twilight says.

"That's right. We think Sun was captured by those snakes who were chasing her," Rainbow explains.

Rarity worriedly says, "We need to find her, but we don't know where to look."

"No, but I think I know who Sun is talking about," Princess Twilight says.

"How do you know that?" Applejack asks.

Pony Falling Star remembers, "That's right, Sun told us about a pony that was able to control snakes and hypnotize ponies with it."

"You know who is behind this?!" Pinkie exclaims.

"Yes. Sun told us about a pony sorcerer who had the power the control snakes. His name was Apep," Princess Twilight explains.

"But back then, he used to be a pony named Silver eye who was the royal adviser of Sun's ancestor. After her ancestors Sun Goddess and Horus' wedding, he stole the staff and used it to attack the city and tired to force Sun Goddess to marry him," Pony Falling Star explains.

The rest of the gang exclaims, "What?!"

"But Horus and Sun Goddess was able to stop him, but was transformed into a snake and imprisoned in the staff. Then fell through a portal. Sun had feared that the staff could have ended up in this world. Sadly, Sun is right," Princess Twilight adds.

Aria groans, "Seriously, another magical object with magical creatures being sent here."

"Now that we know who is behind this. We can assume that he send the snakes around the city. And I'll bet he's the one who has the pythons to take Sun," Adagio says.

Twilight says, "Exactly, the way I see it, if we can find a large group of snakes and strong magic, we'll find this Apep."

"Find Apep, and I'll bet we'll find Sun," Wire Wolf says with determination.

Pinkie happily shouts, "Don't worry Sun, we're coming to rescue you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snake Tracking

Sun runs down the halls as she tries to find a way out of the mansion to find her friends, and so she doesn't have to be force to marry a snake. Sun looks around to see so many different doors and windows.

Sun opens one to see a room full of snakes. Sun quickly closes the door, and tries opening the door. Sadly, the windows Sun runs into are locked tight.

Sun continues to run as she says, "There has to be a way out of here."

Sun opens the door in the end of the hall, gasp gasp in surprised to see a clear glass room full of different varieties of plants, flowers, trees, and bugs.

Sun quickly runs inside, and closes the door.

Not wanting to take chances, she decides to walk inside the giant room that looks like a jungle.

"What is this place? It looks really… new," Sun says.

Sun decides to walk down the path to see if this room has a way out, and so Apep won't find her here. As Sun walks down the path two small yellow snakes see Sun and their eyes glow.

Seeing through the eyes, Apep knows exactly where Sun is. He evilly grin, and decides to use the room to his advantage.

Scouting around the city, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Twilight, and the Dazzlings are searching through the air to find sign of Apep or the magic energy. At the same time, Wire Wolf and the others are searching on ground floor.

The friends look high, look low, and leaving no stone un turn. They know that their friend is in trouble, and they have to find her… and fast.

Rainbow and the girls fly into the air to look for any sign of the snakes or any magic going on.

Just then, Fluttershy calls out, "Look!"

Rainbow and the others look down to see snakes slithering in one direction.

"Where are they going?" Twilight asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're going where to where this Apep is," Rainbow suspect.

Adagio looks ahead to see something ahead. There seems to be something glowing red over there, and it's a little far to make out what it is.

"And I think they're heading to where that red light is," Adagio adds.

The others look ahead to see the red light themselves.

"What is that?" Aria questions.

"I don't know, but it looks like we got our lead," Twilight says.

Fluttershy takes out her phone, and says, "I'll let the others know about this."

Fluttershy begins to call the others about the red glowing light they are seeing.

At a different part of town, Wire Wolf and the others continue to search for any signs of the serpents, or this Apep. So far, they aren't able to find anything.

Applejack groans, "This search ain't goin' so well. It's like lookin' for a needle in a haystack."

"Yeah. It's also like looking for a pencil in my hair," Pinkie agrees, pulling a pencil from her hair.

"I know it's going to be hard, but Sun is counting on us," Princess Twilight says.

"I know she is. I'm not going to stop until I find her," Wire Wolf says, looking serious and the one taking the lead.

Princess Twilight whispers to the human Falling Star, "Wire Wolf seems very serious about finding Sun."

"I know. I think Wire Wolf really cares about Sun and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her," Falling Star whispers back.

"I guess it's understandable. From what you guys told me, Sun and Wire Wolf have a thing for each other. Yet, they are a little nervous to admit it to each other, and to us," Princess Twilight says.

"You can say that again," Falling Star replies.

Suddenly, they hear vibrating. They turn to Pinkie to see her puffy magenta hair is shaking. Pinkie digs her hand into her hair, and pulls out her cellphone.

Pony Falling Star rolls her eyes, "I'll never understand either one of those girls."

"You can say that again," Falling Star agrees.

Pinkie answers her phone, and says, "Hello."

"Oh hi, Fluttershy!" Pinkie happily says.

Pinkie continues to listen to Fluttershy on the other line as she says, "Uh huh… uh huh…. I see… thanks for the up date Flutters. We'll see you soon."

Pinkie then hangs up the phone.

Applejack asks, "So what did Fluttershy say?"

"Fluttershy said something about a strange glowing light somewhere outside the west side of town, and thinks it might be a clue to where Apep and Sun are," Pinkie answers.

"Looks like we have our lead," Princess Twilight happily says.

"Yeah. Let's go get our friend back," Applejack says with a determined smile.

The others then run to the west side of town to see the glowing red light Fluttershy has tell them on the phone. They really hope Sun is there.

Meanwhile in the strange looking jungle greenhouse, Sun is looking around to see if she can find a way out of this place. Sun looks at her phone to see she has been walking around this area for fifteen minutes. She never picture this jungle greenhouse to be this big, and covered in trees. There's even thich ones.

Sun sighs, "This surely turn out to be another crazy day. For once, I wish my friends and I can enjoy an event that doesn't involve magic and getting ourselves into trouble."

"Still, I haven't been able to see much of the wall, or a door for that matter," Sun says to herself.

Sun then begins to hear hissing sounds causing her to turn behind her. She then hears hiding in a different direction, and quickly turns her head to find nothing. Sun then wonders and looks up in the tree to see snake coils. None of them belongs to Apep, and doesn't want to take chances if he's around.

Sun decides to make a run for it. As Sun runs, she looks around to see the different kinds of snakes that is living in the jungle. Many of the snakes are either sleeping, slithering around, shedding their skin, and other snake event.

Sun finally stops running to take deep breaths. She looks around to see that she somewhere in the jungle, and can't see a wall or door of the greenhouse anywhere.

"How big is this place? It feels like I've been walking here for a long time. What's more, no matter where I turn… it seems I'm walking in circles." Sun wonders.

Sun begins to get very tired. Soon, she hears her stomach growling.

"I'm so hungry," Sun mutters to herself.

Not wanting to waste more of her energy, Sun decides to sit down on a thick roots under the big tree. Sun sighs sadly and looks up at the thich trees. She really misses her friends and and family. She wants to go back home. However, she is unaware that someone is watching her from above the trees with his glowing yellow eyes.

After going out through the west side of town, the gang are able to figure out what the glowing red light is. They see a red barrier over a three story high old mansion. The mansion is an old gray color made of stone, and it looks deserted. Well, giving to the fact there are multiple kinds of snakes slithering around the courtyard it's not deserted at all.

The gang hides behind the bushes to try and figure out a plan to get inside.

"Well, it looks like we're in the right place," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. the snakes at the front courtyard is a dead give away," Applejack frimley says.

"And let's not forget the magical barrier that is blocking intruders," Falling Star says.

Then Pony Falling Star wonders, "How exactly are we supposed to get inside without all these snakes trying to bite us with their teeth or coil us with their tails?"

Twilight begins to think, "We need a plan to get inside."

"Yeah. If Apep and his snake friends know that we're here to rescue Sun, we're going to be snake food," Aria adds.

But Fluttershy calmly clarifies, "Technically, not all snakes eat people or large animals."

"Who cares!They're still going to have us for dinner if they spot us," Rainbow screams in Fluttershy's face.

Fluttershy gulps, and squeaks, "Meep!"

"Hey. I want to get Sun back and not getting eaten by an army of snakes, but I'm not taking it out of Fluttershy," Twilight firmly says.

Rainbow groans, "Then what do you think we should do?"

"That I'm trying to figure out," Princess Twilight answers, and tries to think of a plan.

Suddenly, Fluttershy's geode begin to glow, and hears the snakes hissing.

Rarity notices this, and asks, "What is it Fluttershy?"

"The snakes seem to be talking about something, and they sound kind of excited," Fluttershy answers.

Adagio has an idea, and asks, "Think you can get close enough to hear what they're saying?"

"Well, I think we can try," Fluttershy nervously replies.

Twilight then uses her magic to lift the bush up, "I'll help get closer without them seeing you."

"Thanks Twilight," Fluttershy replies.

The snakes who are slithering and hissing in the court yeard are going on their usual business. Outside the barrier, Fluttershy and the bush secretly. Fluttershy slowly hides behind the floating bush as they get closer to the barrier.

Once Fluttershy is close to enough, she uses her geode to hear the snakes talking to each other.

Fluttershy hears the conversation, and says, "So Apep does have Sun."

Hearing more of the conversation, Fluttershy quietly exclaims, "He is planning on doing what to Sun?! And it's tonight?!"

"Oh no! Oh no! I got to tell the others," Fluttershy worriedly panics.

Fluttershy leaves the bush and jumps into the other bushes the gang are behind, and falls on top of them. The group ends up getting flatten by her

Applejack looks at Fluttershy from the bottom of the pile, "Good gravy girl, what got over you?!"

"I'm so sorry everyone, but this is an emergency! We need to rescue Sun before sun down!" Fluttershy panics.

"What? Why?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Apep has Sun inside the old mansion. From what the snakes said, he knows about Sun being the descendent of Sun Goddess and saw her memories of everything thing she went through," Fluttershy explains in a frighten state.

Confused, Aria asks, "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Aria, that's the invasion of privacy," Sonata says, rolling her eyes.

"Either way, it can't be that bad," Aria replies.

But Fluttershy worriedly says, "But it is bad! Apep has fallen in love with Sun, and because he believes about having another chance with her because of her ancestors! He's planning on marry Sun tonight!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaims in shock.

"Married! He wants to marry her!" Princess Twilight shockley responds.

"Yes!" Fluttershy screams.

Rarity shockley says, "But… but you can't be serious. Sun is much too young to even think about marriage."

"Yeah. She has her whole life to live before she can think of that," Pinkie adds.

"I don't think he care," Pony Falling Star replies.

"I'm afraid Starry's right, I remember Apep used the staff to control Sun Goddess. If Horus hadn't stepped in Apep would have won," Princess Twilight agrees.

"Um what does that mean?" Sonata asks.

"It means that Apep might force Sun into marry him by control her with his staff," Adagio suspects.

"He can't force to marry him!" Rainbow protests.

"Well, he's going to if we don't stop him," Aria says.

As the girls finish discussing about the situation. They begin to hear growling sounds, and it doesn't seem friends. They turn to see the growling sound is coming from Wire Wolf.

"Uh Wire Wolf, are you okay?" Twilight asks.

The girls look to see Wire Wolf gritting his teeth as he growls. Suddenly, Wire Wolf's arms begin to admit blue electricity and transform into robotic arms with claws. The gang begins to step back as they are starting to get scared.

Finally Wire Wolf begins to open his eyes as he angrily growls, "Oh no he's not!"

The girls join a group hug as they stand back in fear. They never see Wire Wolf this angry before. And they think hearing Sun being forced into marriage is what is making him like this.

Still stuck in the greenhouse, Sun is trying to think of a way to get out of this place. Suddenly Sun begins to hear hissing sounds. Sun quickly stands up and look around to see where the sound is coming from. So far, there don't seem to be any snakes around here.

While she looks for the source, Apep slithers behind her and says, "Hello my love."

Sun gaps and quickly turns to see the snake behind her.

"Sssso ssssory to have ssstartle you, but I sssimply can't allow you to leave before our wedding," Apep says with a calm and soothing voice.

Sun is not very pleased that Apep wants her to be his bride.

With a firm expression, Sun explains, "Listen Apep, we don't know each other very well. Also, I'm too young for marriage and I don't feel the same way about you as you do for me."

"Oh you sssshouldn't be worry too much about that. I'm sssure you and I will have thingssss worked out with thosssse detailssss, and we'll get to know each other once we're married and I rule this world," Apep says, like he's doesn't even hear what Sun says.

Sun groans with an annoyed look, "I doubt you'll get the chance to my friends I will be able to stop you before you get the chance."

"I don't think it will be much of a problem. I saw the kind of powersss you and your friendssss possssssesssed. And I'm sure you're friendssss will be interesssted when you become my bride," Apep says, slithering past her.

Frustrated and having enough of this, Sun sternly says, "The answer is no!"

Hearing this cause Apep to turn towards Sun, and questions, "No?"

"No?!" Apep repeats.

"Oh! I get it, you're joking," Apep replies. Then he starts laughing.

Sun glares at Apep, and says, "It's no joke."

Apep:

Don't make me laugh!

Apep then laughs toward Sun.

Apep:

Don't make me laugh!

Apep laughs, and coils Sun on the waist, lifting her a little in the air.

Apep:

My funny friend,

He then puts Sun down, and uncoil her waist.

Apep:

Don't make me bend in half!

Aepe then bends forward while Sun simply stares at him with confusion.

Apep:

Don't be a card, babe,

Apep leans his head towards Sun, causing her to lean back a little.

Apep:

Don't make this fake!

Apep then takes Sun's hand and gives it a soft kiss. Sun quickly takes her hand away

Apep:

Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache!

Soon Apep begins to slither towards Sun, and she begins to step back. Unaware that Apep's tail brings over a chair rolling, and causes Sun to fall on it.

Apep:

Don't make me laugh,

Apep then uses his tail to pushes the chair with Sun on it to a different part o the room.

Apep:

Don't pull my leg,

Apep moves his tail to stop the chair, and pushes it back. Apep then stops it by putting his claw on the seat.

Apep:

May I suggest

Apep sterms brings his head to Sun.

Apep:

You would do best

He leans back as sun turns her head towards him.

Apep:

To beg!

He then bring his head forward to Sun with his claw clutching into a fist. Sun leans back in reply.

Apep:

If you say, "No", miss,

He then grabs Sun's wrist a and lifts her off the ground.

Apep:

If you refuse,

He then wraps his arm around Sun's waist and grabs on Sun's wrist on the other. And has his face close to her. He then puts her down still grabbing old of her wrist.

Apep:

This is your notice

Apep then drags Sun as he slithers back.

Apep:

That I refuse to lose

He then spins her around. Then has a hold on her hand and waist.

Apep:

Say, "Yes", my love, and go with a winner

Apep begins to dance with Sun as he drags her around the floor.

Apep:

Believe me:

Apep then dips her down, then lifts her back up.

Apep:

that would be wiser

He then spins her a little, then has her close to him. Then dips her down, and lifts her back up.

Apep:

Say, "No", poor dove

He then spins her, and grabs her by the arms.

Apep:

and you're

Apep then drags Sun in is arms.

Apep:

a snake's dinner

He then grabs Sun by the shoulder with an evil smile.

Apep:

And your friends the appetizer

He then grabs Sun's wrists and drags Sun to a dance. Then spins her around.

Apep laughs as he slithers away as Sun feel like she's getting a headache. Sun decides to get away, but is cornered by snakes. She runs in the opposite direction to come back to face with Apep.

Apep:

Get the picture?

Don't make me laugh,

Sun begins to step back from the snake creature, but turns around to see three large snakes causing her to steps back.

Apep:

Or slap my knee

Sun steps back a little further away from the snakes, but ends up getting close to Apepe. Then he grabs hold of her.

Apep:

I'm no hyena,

So princessa,

What'll it be?

Apep then slides as he has Sun in his grip.

Apep:

Right this way to the Snake Estate, or write your epitaph?

Apep then forces Sun to dance, and lowers her with his claws holding her by the waist and the head.

Apep:

You choose your fate,

Don't make me wait,

And baby...

Apep then jerks Sun around as he stares into her eyes.

He then gives her a twirl.

Apep:

don't make me…

He then grabs her by her wrist and waist, and begin to drag Sun around to a dance.

Apep:

Laugh!

He slithers back and forth with Sun in her arms. Then spins her around a little. Finally he ends up coiling Sun with his tail, and her hands are close to her chest.

Apep:

Ha-ha-ha-ha!

Sun sternly turns her head away from him.

Apep chuckles, and says, "Now come, I think it'ssss a good time to head back to your room before the wedding tonight."

Apep then begins to head out of the big green house with Sun in tow. Sun really hope the others can get her out of here before she ends up with the slithering groom of doom.

Don't Make Me Laugh from The Pebble and the Penguin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Disguised Rescue Attempt

Still hiding behind the bushes and trees, the girls are able to get Wire Wolf to calm down after his unusual expression of anger. Wire Wolf is taking deep breaths as Rarity and Fluttershy help reassures him.

The others are still confused about Wire Wolf's aggressive side.

"I don't know about y'all, but I think Wire Wolf didn't like the fact about Sun being forced to get hitched," Applejack says.

"None of us do. That rotten snake is going to force Sun to marry him," Rainbow replies.

Then Princess Twilight says, "But we still need to find a way to get inside before Apep and his snakes know that we're here."

Pinkie raises her hand, "We could dig a tunnel under the barrier."

"That could take forever," Rainbow denies.

Then Fluttershy raises her hand, "We could ask very very nicely to let us in and ask to let our friend go."

"He's not going to let us in if we just come up to him," Twilight disagrees.

Suddenly, Sonata ends up with an idea, "I know. Apep wanted Sun to marry him, why not we dress as wedding preparations committee."

"Wedding preparations committee? Serious?" Aria sys rolling her eyes.

Adagio groans with an annoyed look, "We're trying to stop Sun from getting married, not help Apep and Sun say 'I do.'"

"No. I say we pretend we're wedding preparation committee. If we tell the snakes we here to help with the wedding, which we're pretending to, they'll let us inside. Then we can secretly get Sun out without them noticing," Sonata explains.

Everyone look at Sonata and blink a few times.

Sonata sloutches with a sad look, and says, "No we can not."

But Wire Wolf thinks about it, "Actually, that could work. If we can make them think we're here to help with the wedding then we can get inside, and get Sun out without them noticing. We just have a simple obstacle to get past."

"That's true. From what Fluttershy said, Apep will suspect us to find her," Rarity says.

"And looking into Sun's memories, he knows what we look like," Pony Falling Star replies.

Just then, the human Falling Star has an idea, "I do, we just need to disguise ourselves."

"And I think Rarity and I can help you guys out with that," Adagio says with a smirk. Rarity smiles as well.

She brings out her sewing kit and makeup kit, and says, "Then lets get started."

Still trapped in the room, Sun is looking at the sun to see that it's already late in the afternoon. She looks at her phone's clock to see that it's already a quarter past four. She sighs sadly, and wishes her friends will be here soon. Sun then takes the plate full of fruit and vegetables the snakes have bring her, and begin to eat. As much as she doesn't want to, she knows that she needs to keep up her strength.

Sun closes her eyes, and sadly says in thought, "Girls please, help me."

In throne room, Apep looks out at one of the windows to see the sun continues to move. He then holds a ring in his claw. The ring is a gold color and has a red ruby on the ring.

Apep chuckles, and says, "Sssssoon my beautiful Sun, you will become my bride. And once I placsssse this ring on you, you will become mine… forever."

"But before the ceremony can being, I'm going to need an audience to see this momenttoussss occasssssion," Apep says holding his staff.

Then uses his magic to make the mirror show him many people who have gather at one place… Sun's house where her birthday party is taking place."

Outside the manion, two large anaconda are standing guard. They slither as they look outside the barrier to see if they're intruders coming this way. Suddenly, the two snakes stop to see someone coming.

They see five females walking towards them. It's kind of hard to see their faces, but they are carrying a wagon full of boxes.

The one with the pink beard says in a raspy tone, "Hello, how are you slithering guards doing?"

The two snakes look at them with confused looks, but still guarding. Then hisses.

The girl with green hair whispers, "They're asking what our business is."

The pink bearded one nods his head.

Then says to the snakes, "We heard from a reliable viper source that you are having a wedding tonight. We thought it will be nice if we can help cater your special occasion. And two of my friends can make a wedding dress and suit for the bride and groom to be. We're not asking much, we like to come inside and speak to the man in charge about having us help us."

The snakes look at each other with straight looks. One of the anaconda taps on the barrier and an opening appear before their eyes.

"Thank you, for giving us a chance. I'm sure your boss will be glad to have people helping him with this special day," The pink bearded one says.

The four begin to pull and push the wagon inside the barrier, and the opening closes once they're inside. They take the wagon inside.

In side one of the large boxes, Princess Twilight and the others have hear the conversation, and are surprised yet pleased with the results.

"Honestly Sonata, I didn't think this plan is going to work," Aria says to Sonata.

"Well, I'm glad this plan is working so far," Sonata replies.

But Princess Twilight says, "But it's not over yet. We still need to find Sun and get her out of here."

"Right. I just hope Rarity and the others can do this," Wire Wolf says.

"Why wouldn't they?" Sonata questions.

"Because Apep doesn't know that we're here, so we need to be sure get find Sun as soon as possible and get her out of this viper house," Rainbow sternly says.

"She's right. We just hope the get find her before Apep find us," Falling Star replies.

Pony Falling Star says, "Don't worry, I'm sure Applejack and the others will find her."

Walking in the mansion, the five who are Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Adagio and Rarity begin to search for Sun and where she is being held.

Applejack whispers, "How are we going to find Sun in this place?"

"There are so many different snakes here. I'm starting to get a little nervous about being around them," Rarity says in a weary tone.

Fluttershy suggests, "Maybe I can ask one of them if they know where she is?"

Fluttershy walks to a few small ball pythons, and asks, "Um excuse me, my friends wanted to help the bride with the wedding dress. Can you tell us where to find her room?"

The ball pythons hisses in reply.

"Thank you," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Fluttershy turns to the others, "They said it's this way."

The girls push and pull the wagon as they follow Fluttershy's lead. They take the wagon with the boxes up stairs to the third floor. They walk down the hall, and look at the door they come across.

"So the room Sun is being held is supposed to be in this direction?" Applejack questions.

"That what the snakes said," Fluttershy says.

Rarity sighs, "I do hope they gave us good directions."

Finally, they reach a dark and large burgundy door.

"This is the room Sun is staying in," Fluttershy points out.

"Good now let's see if we can get in," Adagio says.

Adagio grabs the door knob and tries to turn it, but it won't budge.

Adagio sighs, "Should have known that snake is not going to let her out."

"Let's see if she's in there," Pinkie says. Then knocks on the door.

In the room, Sun is hugging her legs with her face on her knees. Suddenly, she hears someone knocking on the door, which she finds confusing. Apepe has lock the door and has the key to the door. Curious, Sun walks over to the door.

Once she is in front of the door, Sun questions, "Hello."

But then a familiar voice happily says, "Sunny is that out."

Sun eyes open to realize that's… Pinkie's voice.

"Pinkie is that you?" Sun asks to make sure.

"It's us," A voice that comes from Applejack says.

Then Fluttershy's voice says, "We come to save you. We know that you are being forced to get married so we're going to get you out."

"But Apep locked the door, I can't get out," Sun says.

On the outside of the room, Rarity says, "Don't worry darling, we'll get you out."

Pinkie comes to the box, and opens a secret door on one of the walls. Then pulls the human Twilight out.

"Alright Twilight, do your thing," Pinkie happily says.

Twilight nods her head in reply. She then uses her magical geode to make her hand glow. Then she touches the door, and hears the door make a click sound. The door quickly opens, and Sun jumps out giving Twilight a hug.

She happily says, "I'm so happy to see you guys."

Rarity happily says, "We're so glad to see you too."

Rainbow sticks her head out of the box, "Come on, we need to get out before Apep sees us."

"Right," The girls reply.

Twilight helps Sun enter in the box, and locks the door so no one can suspect anything. Then she enters the box herself.

Sun smiles to see the others, and says, "I knew you guys will come."

"Of course would. We never leave a friend having, and being forced to marry an ancient evil snake," Rainbow replies.

They hear Applejack whispers, "Try not to make so much noise, we need to get out before anyone suspect."

Applejack and the other girls who are out pull and push on the wagon to get out of the building before Apep and his snakes realizes what is going on. However, they are unaware that a small red snake has been hiding behind a vase sitting on a small table. It has glowing red eyes.

Able to get downstairs, they see a large door and remember to be the front entrance.

"Well, it looks like we're going to get out of this place home free," Adagio says.

"Yes. And we'll be able to get back for Sun's birthday," Fluttershy happily replies.

Suddenly, they hear hissing and a voice, "Excussssse, but what are you doing here?"

The five quickly turns around to see the slivering silver serpent.

In the box Sun recognize the voice, "It's Apep."

"Oh no," Princess Twilight worriedly replies.

Outside the box, the five become stunned to see the serpent slithering towards them.

Rarity nervously says, "Good day sir, how may we help you?"

"One of my ssssnakessss told me about a few organizerssss here. I've decided to come sssssee for myself," Apep says.

He rubs the head of the staff, and asks, "What do you have in that boxssss!"

"Um, they're full of decorations, sewing supplies, and other things we need for a wedding, but um, we realized that we forgot something and… need to get it before we can start with the preparations," Pinkie nervously answers.

"Really now, mind if I sssssee," Apep says with a grin.

"Um, that's okay. We can handle this," Adagio says.

Apep presents his staff, and making the ruby eyes glow as he says, "Pleassssse, I inssssissssst."

Apep uses his staff to make the box rise up in the air. Then turns it upside down. The open opens and the group of friends fall out of the box. Sun ends up on the top of the pile while everyone else is on the ground. Apep evilly grin, then uses his tail to tie up Sun with her arms pinned to her sides.

Sun struggles, and angrily shouts, "Let me go!"

Apep pulls Sun to him, and grabs hold of her.

Seeing this, Wire Wolf gets up, and angrily shouts, "Let her go you overgrown reptile!"

"Not a chance boy! This girl issss going to become my bride and ssssoon, we will rule this world!" Apep angrily denies.

"Hey pal, you can't choose who Sun should marry! And you can't force her either!" Rainbow shouts.

"That's right, we're going to stop you and get you to leave Sun alone!" Princess Twilight adds.

"I don't think so!" Apep angrily shouts.

He then uses his staff to levitate the others in the air.

Sun gasp, and worriedly shouts, "Wait! Don't hurt them!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt them. But they are going to be 'put away' until the wedding," Apep says.

Apep then uses his staff to make the group of friends disappear. Sun gasp in shock to see them gone, and now have been captured.

Apep then uses her tail to bring Sun towards him. He then uses one of his claws to rubs her cheek, and lifts her head up by the chin.

"And ssssoon, you will become first, I'll have to… trance you," Apep says.

"Trance me?" Sun questions in fright.

Apep then lifts his staff up, and causes the ruby eyes to glow, and sends a beam at Sun. Sun groans and struggle as the staff uses his magic on her. Soon enough, Sun's eyes glows a bright red color and in a daze. Apep smirks to see that Sun is now under his spell.

Meanwhile in the backyard of Sun's house, everyone having fun at the party. However, there are a few who are starting to get worried. And they are all sitting at one table. The Shadowbolt girls, Wallflower, Juniper, Timber, Gloriosa, Vignette, and Sun's human and Equestrian family.

Juniper looks at her phone, "They have been gone for a while."

"Yeah like, should they be back by now," Vignette says.

Sun Shine turns to her her mom, and asks, "Do you think sis and the others are in trouble?"

"I hope not," Sun Shine says.

Discord says, "We shouldn't worry too much, we need to make sure everyone is having a good time until they get back."

"But still, they should have been back by now. I'm afraid something may have happened to them," Gloriosa says.

Indigo scoffs it off, "Stop worrying so much. What's the worse that can happen?"

Suddenly, they begin to hear someone screaming.

Sugarcoat glares at Indigo, "You were saying."

Suddenly, Snips shouts, "Hey, I wanted a steak not a snake!"

"Snake?!" Snails exclaim in shock.

Soon, many different kinds of snakes begin to invade the backyard. Everyone begin to run inside screaming and trying to get the kids to safety.

Sour screams, "Snakes!"

"Where did they all come from?" Lemon asks.

Sunny shouts, "Who cares! Run!"

The gang begin to run inside the house. Once everyone is inside, Discord and Screwball shut the door.

Somnambula looks outside the window to see a snake creatures with a silver body and a black cloak and hood.

She gasps and quickly exclaims, "Apep!"

Apep announces, "Hello my new sssubjectssss! I have come to invite you all for a celebration asssss I become your new ruler!"

Everyone gasp and become scared.

Gloriosa turns to the others, "Yeah. I think that's the worst that can happen."

"And alsssso, you are all cordially invited for my marriage with the beautiful Princesssss Sssssun!" Apep adds to his announcement.

The group become shocked to hear this.

"Uh, did he said he's going to marry Sun?" Timber questions.

"That's exactly what he said. But I get the feeling that Sun's not marrying him willingly," Juniper worriedly answers.

The look to see Apep's staff begins to glow.

Then Apep shouts in a thundering voice, "And now, you all will soon be in my power now!"

Apep then uses his staff to hit every human that is in the house. Soon enough, one by one, everyone eyes turn to a bright red color. Everyone is now under Apep's power.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Wedding Crashed

Trapped in large room. The girls are sitting on either the bed, chairs, and even the floor with sadness and concerns. Their plan has work so well, but Apep ends up discovering it. Now they are depressed to know that Sun is going to be forced marriage. Wire Wolf and Rainbow Dash have been trying to break the door down.

Applejack firmly says, "Give it up guys. You've been trying this for hours, its not gonna open."

"You don't expect us to just stand there, and wait until this stupid wedding to be over," Rainbow angrily shouts.

Twilight sadly sighs, "It's doesn't really matter what we do. Apep wants Sun and Sun alone. Even if we safe her, Apep is still going to go after her."

"Well, I'm not going to stand there and let Sun marry someone she doesn't love," Wire Wolf angrily responds.

He changes his arms into his robotic claws and scratches the door like a scratching post. The others become a little scared to see him acting like this.

Princess Twilight whispers, "Have Wire Wolf always act like this?"

"To be honest, he never acted like this unless Sun is in some kind of trouble," Rarity whispers.

Then Falling Star says, "And I think know Sun is going be unwilling married is driving him crazy."

"You have to admit, I have never seen Wire Wolf this aggressive towards anyone," Aira adds.

"Think one of us should talk to him?" Fluttershy asks.

Sonata shakes her head, "No way! He's acting wild!"

Everyone watch as Wire Wolf is using all of his strength to break the door down. Rainbow steps back to the others with a little frightened expression on her face.

"Sheesh! That boy has a problem," Rainbow replies.

Princess Twilight stands up, and says, "I'm going to talk to him."

The girls look at Princess Twilight with a shocked look as she makes her away to the boy.

Wire Wolf continues to lash at the door and leaving scratch and cut marks on it. Even the door knobs are able to ready to fall off.

Once Princess Twilight is close to him, she calmly asks, "Wire Wolf? Wire Wolf? Can I talk to you?"

Wire Wolf doesn't answer, but instead bangs his clutch claws at the door. The begins to take deep breath.

"Wire Wolf, are alright?" Princess Twilight asks.

"No. I'm not," Wire Wolf answers, gritting his teeth.

"It's about Sun, huh?" Princess Twilight replies.

Wire wolf doesn't say a word to her.

Princes Twilight continues, "I know how you feel. We all do. We love Sun. We're upset about our plan failed and we got caught. She's one of our best friends, and we felt like we let her down and…"

But Wire Wolf burst out in anger, "She's more than that! More than just a friend!"

"More than a friend to me," Wire Wolf repeats as he slams his hand on the ground.

Princess Twilight looks to see the tears coming from Wire Wolf eyes. Princess Twilight comes to realize what Sun means to Wire Wolf.

Princess Twilight sits next to Wire Wolf, and asks, "You love her, don't you?"

Wire Wolf doesn't say single word to her. The girls look at him with surprised look.

Wire Wolf sighs and admits, "I do. I… I started falling love in her, the day we met at Sugarcube Corner. I did save her from those thugs, but never fully get to see her. The more I spend time with Sun, the happier I felt. Even going through of trying to remember who I am, Sun was there for me."

"I… I felt like I failed her, and… and that I'm going to lose her, " Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf tears come out of his eyes in anger and sadness. The girls eyes water to see how much Sun really means to Wire Wolf.

Applejack takes off her hat, "Sugarcube, we… we have no idea Sun means this much to you. We love Sun because she's a great friend. But for you, she means so much more than that."

"She's right. We did have a feeling that you and Sun like each other… okay love eachother, but we never saw how aggressive you were for her," Fluttershy replies.

"Yeah. And you always do what you can to be with her, protect her, and be friends with her and us," Falling Star adds.

Prony Falling Star says, "That's like how much we felt when Sun changed our lives. She helped us when we were corrupted. She helped us when we need a friend. She does what she can for us."

"We all love Sun darling,, and we want to save her too," Rarity says.

Then Twilight says, "And that's why we're going to try and stop this wedding."

"But how are we going to get out of here? The door is shut and none of our magic works," Aria asks.

Pinkie looks at the door knob, and taps on it. Suddenly, the knobs falls off, and hear clinging from the otherside. Then Pinkie pushes the door and it opens. Everyone gawked in shock.

Pinkie says, "Wow! Wire Wolf scrapped the knobs so hard, they fall of the door."

"Maybe I got a little carried away?" Wire Wolf says, having his face covered and his cheeks blushing.

"At least we got out of there," Sonata replies.

Suddenly, everyone begin to hear bells ringing.

"Are those bells?" Fluttershy questions.

Adagio gasps, "The wedding is going to start."

"We need to hurry!" Pony Falling Star exclaims.

Wire Wolf stands up, and says, "Then let's go!"

The friends begin to run to where this Wedding is going to be taken place.

Under the mansion, there is a special alter build under it. There are church chairs twenty divided by a red rug. Each row of chars have everyone from Sun's birthday party under Apep's mind control.

At the front of the chairs, Apep is standing in front a class window covered in colors that make it look like pyramids in the desert. Next to him is Sun wearing sleeveless white wedding dress with a clear transparent veil in front of her.

With a strong and loud voice, Apep announces, "Welcome everyone to this momentousss occasssssion! We have gathered today to the conquest of this town and the union of Princesssss Sssssun and myself!"

He slithers in front of Sun, and takes both of her friends. Sun is still in a daze with her eyes red. Apep evilly smirk to he that Sun will soon belongs to him along with Canterlot City.

Running down the halls, Wire Wolf and the girls are trying to reach to this alter in time to save Sun.

Apep holds the ring out, as he says to Sun, "With this ring, you will become my wife and the spell I have on you will never be broken."

Apep holds Sun's right hand, and has the ring on the other. And begins to bring the ring to Sun's finger.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and someone shout, "Hold it!"

Apep quickly turns to see Wire Wolf and the girls standing at the doors.

"You little brats! Haven't I took are of you?!" Apep angrily demands.

"If you think we're going to let Sun marry the like of you, you're nuts!" Rainbow shouts in anger.

"And how dare you captured our friends and family for this unwilling marriage," Applejack sternly adds.

"I don't have to listen to you little pests! Sun is mine!" Apep shouts in furry.

"She's not! "Wire Wolf furiously roars.

Wire Wolf's has his arms transformed into the robotic claws.

Apep glares at Wire Wolf, and says, "So be it!"

Apep slithers down the aisle to attack the the group of friends. Wire Wolf runs past them, and uses his claws to attack the snake. Apep uses the magic of his staff. The two powers repel.

Applejack says, "Alright y'all some of us need to help Wire Wolf, while the rest of us rescue Sun and get everyone out of here."

Princess Twilight, Pony Falling Star, the two human counterparts, Fluttershy, and Rarity run off to rescue Sun. The others decide to help Wire Wolf take this evil snake creature on.

Princess Twilight and the Pony Falling Star head towards Sun while Fluttershy and the others try to wake everyone up from the spell.

Princess Twilight worriedly asks, "Sun, are you okay?"

"Come on Sun, say something? Can you hear us?" Pony Falling Star worriedly asks.

But Sun is in a daze and is not saying a word.

Wire Wolf and Apep continue to have a powerful fight. Wire Wolf uses his claws and electricity to attack while Apep is using his staff to unleash magic at him.

Suddenly. A star chain wraps around him. He quickly turns around to see Aria and Applejack pulling on it.

Adagio then uses her singing hyper voice to attack him.

Sonata is able to find a fountain close by and uses the water to trap the tail in water.

She turns the water to ice, and says, "Now I'm really mad!"

Rainbow then uses her super speed to give Apep a kick in the face. Wire Wolf then about to uses his claws to attack, but Apep uses his staff to create a shield repelling the attack.

Fluttershy and the others try to wake up everyone sitting, but everyone is still under the spell.

Apep angrily roars in anger and break off the star chain and the ice.

He then screams in anger, "I have just enough of you little brats!"

Apep then uses his tail to swat Aria and Applejack to the wall. He then uses his magic to push Adagio and Sonata in the fountain. He then uses his magic to repel Rainbow and Wire Wolf's kick, and sends them flying to the ground.

Apep then slithers towards Sun. He then uses his magic to push Princess Twilight and the others to the ground. Apep then pulls Sun into his embrace.

"No one is stopping me now!" Apep shouts.

Wire Wolf becomes very angry that his eyes glow red and runs fast as he can. Then pushes Apep away from Sun, making her fall to the ground. Wire Wolf and Apep begin to fight with their bear claws.

Ape then pushes Wire Wolf back, but Wire Wolf is still standing.

"I'm not going to let you take Sun away like Horus did with Sun Goddess! I've waited my whole life for her!" Apep shouts in anger.

But Wire Wolf angrily says, "Then all you've been waited for is a puppet! A soulless doll for you to do what you want!"

"If didn't have to be this way! You and your friends made me do this to her!" Apep yells.

Apep then uses his magic to create a powerful beam taking Wire Wolf down. Wire Wolf feels a bit paralyzed, but is able to stand up.

Feeling the energy and anger flowing through him. Wire Wolf uses his claws to fight back. Soon enough, he knocks the staff out of his hand.

Seeing the staff across the room, Wire Wolf realizes, "Of course, the source of his powers in his staff! Then the only way to save everyone… is to shatter it!"

Wire Wolf quickly runs to the staff and grabs hold of it.

Apep sees this and slithers fast in anger, "That staff belongs to me!"

"Not anymore!" Wire Wolf shouts.

Then slams the staff to the ground, breaking the head and the gems.

The staff begins to have magic flowing out of it. Soon the people sitting on the chairs are waking up from Apep's spell. The staff's magic is getting out of control and burst out into the room, and is causing the ceiling to crack.

People who are seeing this can see the ceiling is breaking.

Princess Twilight sceam, "Everyone run!"

Everyone scream and begin to run out of the altar. Applejack and the others are able to get up, and lead everyone out.

The ceiling begin to fall apart and debris and cement are beginning to fall.

Apep scream as the debris fall on him.

Once everyone is The girls gather together.

"I think everyone got out," Pony Falling Star says.

But Fluttershy worriedly asks, "But where's Sun!"

The girls quickly turn around to see Sun is still on the ground and is not moving at all.

Pinkie screams, "Sun! Get out of there!"

Wire Wolf quickly turns around to see Sun is on the floor. Then looks up to see the ceiling over her is starting to crack and break off.

"Sun!" the girls scream.

Wire Wolf run towards her as he screams, "Sun!"

Wire Wolf then puts his body over Sun's body and the broken debris fallen on the two.

The girls scream, "NO!"

Suddenly, the debis of the roof burst out with a bunch of smoke, and strong bright electric blue light spread around the room. The girls quickly move back to see what is happening. When the smoke begins to clear, they see red glowing red eyes, along with an unfamiliar appearance.

Twilight and the girls gasp to see a… a robotic like werewolf. The body is a silver blue color with sharp robotic claws. There is blue rectangle on his chest, a blue part connecting his legs together, and blue on the bottom of his legs and feet. He has two blue spikes on his back with eyebrow and hair on the side. He also has pointed ears, a robotic tail and sharp teeth.

Sitting on the floor are Sun is starting to wake up as her eyes have change back to it's teal blue color. Sun rubs her head feels a bit of pain. Sun turns her head around, and gasp in surprise to see a robotic werewolf looking down at her.

Sun comes to realize who this is, "Wire Wolf!"

The robot wolf turns his head towards Sun, and speaks, "Sun."

Sun gasp in surprise to see this is Wire Wolf. Wire Wolf has transform into a robotic werewolf.

Suddenly glowing red, and burst out of the other pile of debris is Apep. The anger and magic begins to take over him, and is transforming him into a giant cobra. His scales changes to black with red marking, and his eyes glowing a yellow color. The snake monster roars in anger.

Princess Twilight scream, "Everyone out!"

Princess Twilight and the others begin to run out of the room. Wire Wolf in his new form grabs Sun and puts her on his back. Then begins to run with the others on fours.

Outside of the mansion everyone is hurrying to get out. Princess Twilight and the others follow out of the mansion.

Apep raises out of the old mansion demolishing it in half, and falls apart.

The gang look at the monster with shocked expressions on their faces. They fight one monster to fight it again, in an enormous size.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Electrified Friendship

The girls and the robotic werewolf that Sun identifies to be Wire Wolf are stunned to see the enormous Apep in full rage. Everyone who have seen the snake have already runaway from the scene. The girls and Wire Wolf are the only ones left.

Wire Wolf places Sun on the ground, and says in a deep voice, "Sun, leave this… to me."

Before Sun can say anything, Wire Wolf runs on fours to the monstrous snake.

Apep sees Wire Wolf and tries to slam him with his tail, but Wire Wolf dodges it in time. He then pounces up, and creates a large slash and hits Apep. The two then begin to fight.

Princess Twilight and the others run toward Sun as they cry out, "Sun!"

Sun turns to see the girls running toward her and pull her to a hug.

"We're so glad that you're okay," Pinkie cries in tears.

"Thanks girls, but we still got to deal with Apep," Sun says.

Rainbow asks, "But… what about that robot werewolf?"

"Guys. That's Wire Wolf," Sun answers.

This cause the girls to become stunned.

"Wire Wolf? That robot is Wire Wolf?" Aria questions in shock.

"It is. I saw the rock necklace he always wears," Sun says, looking at the battle.

The others look ahead as well. Apep tries to either bite or smack the robot werewolf with his tail. But Wire Wolf is able dodge the attack. He breaths plasma like breath, and blue wires from his claws giving it an electric shock.

"Wire Wolf is a… a robot?" Rainbow questions.

"More than that, is he a… werewolf?" Applejack adds with a confused look.

Pinkie thnks, "Hmm, I think Wire Wolf will appropriate for him in this case. I guess in this new form Wire Wolf lives up to his name."

Wire Wolf then begins to run on his tail, and begin to head towards the head.

"I knew that Wire Wolf has magic or some kind of power, but… I never seen anything like it before," Sun says.

"Yeah. He can really fight," Rainbow adds.

"But… We never seen Wire Wolf like this before," Fluttershy worriedly adds.

"Yeah. I never seen him this aggressive before," Falling Star adds.

Princess Twilight calmly says, "Girls… For all we know, this could actually be Wire Wolf's real power."

The girls look to see Wire Wolf is still fighting with Apep. The two are really at it, that either side can win.

Sun looks at a concern look and says in her thoughts, "She's right. This could actually be Wire Wolf's true powers. And he's… he's able to control it as well as his attacks."

Wire Wolf then puts his claws on Apep's head and sending electricity around his body, causing him to yell in pain. Apep then uses his tail to watch Wire Wolf off, and sending him crashing to the ground. The girls gasp in shock to see Wire Wolf crash and is unable to to move.

Sun runs to him, "Oh no, he's hurt!"

Sun reaches Wire Wolf and get on her knees.

Then moves him, "Wire Wolf get up!"

"I think he really took a lot of damage," Applejack says.

Sonata turns her head to see the snake slithering out of the house.

"Um guys, I think he's coming," Sonata worriedly says.

The girls turn to see Apep is begin to make his move. They suspect he's going after Wire Wolf.

Sun screams to Wire Wolf, "Wire Wolf, wake up! He's coming!"

Sun moves Wire Wolf hoping to wake up, but he's not budging.

Stunned by this, Sun says, "Wire Wolf, please."

Apep slithers closer and closer to them. Rarity, Aria, Sonata, Adagio, and Twilight use their magic to create a protective shield to protect Wire Wolf. The others are starting to get scared about Wire Wolf isn't waking up and the snake slithering towards them. The girls create a circle around Wire Wolf and Sun ready to protect them.

Sun tries so hard to prevent tears coming out, but is unable to hold it anymore.

Sun begins to cry, and says, "Wire Wolf, please wake up. I… I don't know if you can hear me, but I… I love you. I… I loved you ever since we we officially met. And the girls, they love you too. You've been a great friend, and you tried so hard to protect me and the others. We can't defeat Apep without you. We're counting on you to fight with us so you and I can be together. Fell our hope, feel our strength, feel our friendship."

Suddenly, Wire Wolf coughs, and says, "Sun, I… I feel them!"

Just then, Wire Wolf begins to glow a green aura around his body. Sun then glows a gold yellow. Soon enough, the girls begin to glow an aura around their body matching their skin color. Even Princess Twilight and the Pony Falling Star. Soon all the girls pony up, even Princess Twilight and the Pony Falling Star.

Feeling the Magic of Friendship flowing through them. They take each other's hand and forming a circle. Sun walks back, and takes the hands of Adagio and Princess Twilight. Wire Wolf begins to get up as he lets out a growl. Then Wire Wolf's Canis Lunas moon rock begins to glow and transform into a crystal necklace like the girls.

As the girls are hand in hand and eyes closed, magical energy spirits of themselves flow out of their body, and floats to Wire Wolf.

Aepe approaches them to see a bright glowing light in the protective barrier. Soon the barrier disappears to reveal a glowing rainbow color orb of different colors. Then it disappears. The girls open their eyes and are amazed to see Wire Wolf has change back to his human form, but looks different.

Wire Wolf is now wearing a special space suit that looks like the one he has drew for his costume, but it's different. The suit is a light blue color with a blue protective armor on the chest, blue lining on the ankle and the front of the shoes, on the arms, and the torso. Black material at the torse. On the chest is a light blue space ship with wings, three buttons: red, dark blue, and light blue, and a different red button on the other side. He also has a helmet on and in it is a dark blue collar. On the back extends dark blue wings. And he eyes the same robitci ears and tail.

Sun smiles, and floats to him, "Wire Wolf!"

Then Sun gives him a hug. Wire Wolf smiles and hugs him back.

He asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you? Sun asks.

"Who cares?" Wire Wolf says with a smile.

Sun smiles back, and answers, "I do."

Sun then gives Wire Wolf a kiss on the forehead. Then Wire Wolf and Sun kisses each other on the lips. Soon the two parted their lips and look at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Aww," The girls happily say.

But Rainbow interrupts, "As much as I like to see the happy moment, but we still got a monster to fight."

"Right," Sun replies.

Sun and Wire Wolf join in to the circle. Soon Sun and the girls begin to change to their special pony form with their special outfits. Even Princess Twilight and Falling Star gain new clothes when they pony up.

Apep stands there looking shocked.

Sun says to Apep, "No matter how much power you have, you can never use power to control friends or loved ones."

"That's right. Power is never a good way for you to have others by your side," Wire Wolf adds.

Soon powerful green and gold yellow electricity travel from the girls, and reach to Sun and Wire Wolf. The medallion appears in front of the two, and transform into the staff like the first time.

Wire Wolf and Sun hold on to the staff together. And unleashes a magical electric beam of a powerful rainbow.

The rainbow hits Apep making him scream in agony, and draining him of his power. The draining of the power makes him get smaller and smaller until he is just a small garden snake. The next thing Apep knows, he is in a cage in Tartarus.

Back in the human world, The gang land on the ground and the staff changes back to normal.

Wire Wolf and Sun pull each other to a hug as the girls watch with smile to see that it's not just the Magic of Friendship that save the day is Sun and Wire Wolf's love for each other.

Later in the night, everyone are continuing the celebration of Sun's birthday party. After singing the song, Sun blowing out the candles, and eating cake, everyone gather around so Sun can open her presents.

Sun has open many of her presents, and happy to see what she has received from her friends. She has received some clothes, jewels, books, and other kinds of presents. After she finish opening her presents, everyone are dancing to music.

The girls and Wire Wolf are sitting together having something to eat. Wire Wolf feels a bit worried as he holds the small box containing his present.

Wire Wolf walks to Sun, and says, "Uh Sun."

"Yes Wire Wolf," sun replies.

"I… um, well… I want to give you something," Wire Wolf says holding a small box.

Curious Sun asks, "What is it?"

"You got to open it to find out," Wire Wolf answers with a smile.

Sun nods her head with a smile, and takes the box. Sun takes off the ribbon and tears off the wrapping paper to see a small black box. Sun opens the box and lets our a surprise gasp to see a ring. The ring is a gold yellow color with a yellow gem with a red and gold sun in the middle and three music notes around it.

"Do you like it?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun smiles, and says, "I love it."

Sun takes the ring out of the box, and puts it on her finger.

Wire Wolf smiles, and says, "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you Wire Wolf. But you know… I love you even more," Sun says with a smile.

Wire Wolf and Sun pull each other to a hug, and give each other a kiss. The girls smile to see the sweet event. Then the two parted lips.

Suddenly, Rarity has an idea, and whispers to the other girls. They all smile and like the idea, so they leave the table. Soon, Rarity brings out her keytar and begins to play some music. Wire Wolf and Sun are confused by it, but doesn't care. Pinkie then gives them both a microphone, and runs to her drum set. Rarity continues to play her keytar into a normal piano playing.

Wire Wolf:

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

Sun:

Make it last forever

And never give it back

Wire Wolf:

It's our turn, and I'm lovin' where we're at

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Because this moment's really all we have

Hearing the music, everyone begin to stop what they're doing and turning towards the singing couple.

Wire Wolf

Everyday of our lives

Sun:

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Wire Wolf:

Gonna run

Wire Wolf and Sun:

While we're young

And keep the faith

Wire Wolf:

Everyday,

Wire Wolf and Sun:

From right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Sun:

Take my hand

Wire Wolf:

Together we will celebrate

Sun:

(celebrate)

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Oh, everyday

Soon Rainbow and the others begin to play their instruments. Everyone are taking pictures or recording the event. Wire Wolf spins her once, and soon they both begin to dance to the music.

Sun:

They say that you should follow

Wire Wolf:

And chase down what you dream

Sun:

But if you get lost and lose yourself

Wire Wolf:

What does is really mean?

Sun:

Oh, no matter where we're going

Wire Wolf:

Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are

Sun:

There's more to life

Wire Wolf and Sun:

When we listen to our hearts

And because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

The two then make their way to the band as they sing.

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Everyday of our lives

Wanna find you there,

Sun:

Wanna hold on tight

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Gonna run while we're young

And keep the faith

Sun:

Oh,

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Everyday

Sun spins twice.

Wire Wolf:

From right now

Wire Wolf spins twice

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand

Together we

Will celebrate

Sun:

Oh, everyday

Wire Wolf and Sun:

We're taking it back

We're doing it here together!

Sun:

It's better like that

And stronger now than ever!

Wire Wolf:

We're not gonna lose

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Cause we get to choose

That's how it's gonna be!

Wire Wolf and Sun take each other hand as they both get close to each other.

Wire Wolf:

Everyday of our lives

Sun:

Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Wire Wolf and Sun:

Gonna run while we're young

And keep the faith

Keep the faith!

Soon everyone begin to join in.

Wire Wolf and Crowd:

Everyday!

Wire Wolf and Sun with Crowd:

Of our lives

Wire Wolf and Crowd

Wanna find you there

Sun and Crowd:

Wanna hold on tight

The Rainbooms, the Dazzlings, Discord, Screwball who has Regana in a carrier, the Crusaders, and Sun's family Equestrian family and friends begin to gather. Even the Shadowbolts, Gloriosa and Timber, Wallflower, and even Vignette join in.

Wire Wolf and Crowd

Gonna run

Sun:

(Gonna run!)

Wire Wolf and Sun with Crowd:

While we're young

And keep the faith

Soon they all circle around Sun and Wire Wolf while holding each other hand in hand.

Sun with the Crowd (WireWolf):

(Woah, yeah, yeah) Everyday (everyday)

From right now (right now)

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Soon the circle of friends begin to rotate around them. Sun and Wire Wolf take each other hand and spin around.

Wire Wolf and Crowd (Sun):

Take my hand (take my hand)

Together we will

Wire Wolf and Sun with Crowd:

Celebrate

Everyday!

Everyone then let go and begin to dance around to the music.

Crowd:

Live everyday!

Sun:

(Oh-oh, everyday)

Crowd:

Love everyday!

Wire Wolf:

(Woah, woah)

Sun:

(Oh, everyday)

Crowd:

Live everyday!

Wire Wolf:

(Now, now, everyday)

Crowd:

Love everyday!

Wire Wolf:

(Oh, yeah, yeah)

Sun (Crowd):

I say everyday! (Everyday!)

Wire Wolf (Crowd):

Everyday! (Everyday!)

Sun (Crowd):

Everyday! (Everyday!)

Wire Wolf (Crowd):

Everyday! (Everyday!)

Crowd:

Everyday!

Wire Wolf (Crowd):

Everyday! (Everyday!)

Wire Wolf and Sun stop and look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Wire Wolf:

Everyday

Sun:

Everyday

Wire Wolf:

(Yeah)

For the rest of the night, everyone continue to celebrate the party that is left. The party hasn't come down as plan, But anyone can agree especially for Sun and Wire Wolf. This has to be the best birthday party ever. For Pinkie, she also can't wait what will be going on for the Halloween Party that is coming soon.

Everyday from High School Musical 2


End file.
